Crystalline
by Serene-Moon-Princess
Summary: Song Fic - Reptillia. Jacob and Bella have been considered the perfect couple by just about everyone. At a party at Mike Newton's, it just so happens that the snobby newcomer, Edward Cullen is there...and he wants Bella.


**A/N: This is my first songfic, so don't completely hate the story. Or at least try. When I heard this song I immediately thought of Twilight for some reason, and I couldn't get the story out of my head. So I reluctantly wrote it, even though I should have been working on my other fic. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I did not write nor do I own the lyrics to "Reptilia" The Strokes wrote them. I also do not own any of the characters from "Twilight". Stephenie Meyer does and she's amazing for creating them.**

**Crystalline**

Bella was laughing with me as we pressed the door bell of Mike Newton's house twenty times in a row. Her smile, her goofy chuckles, they all made me roar with laughter, so when Mike answered the door, we were laughing so hard we could barely breathe. We greeted Mike through our gasps and giggles and entered the crowded room hand in hand. He stared at us like we were crazy, but then again, everyone was staring at us, and I smiled because of it. Of course, Bella didn't enjoy the attention, she tried to hide behind me, but I personally loved it. I was the luckiest man in the world to have such a beautiful girl on my arm - all of the guys in the room were jealous. I scanned the room, looking at all the eyes staring at us now, and found one pair that was fixed solely on _my_ Bella. The pair of lustful golden eyes, looking at my one and only, belonged to, the stuck up newcomer, Edward Cullen. My eyes caught his gaze.

"_He seemed impressed by the way you came in."_

I had stopped walking, and Bella pulled on my sleeve to get my attention. I was still glaring at Edward at the time, so Bella followed my stare up to the pale figure sitting on the couch. While her eyes concentrated on Edward, I was watching her expression, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

And all I could ask myself was, _"Why did she have to look at him?" _because Bella's mouth fell open. She smiledat him and then looked up at me. "Who's that?" she asked, trying to keep an innocent tone to her voice. I had known her for too long, though. Her voice sounded just like it did when she talked about her favorite "movie star hottie" as she called them. Still, I mumbled his name under my breath.

"He looks like he could be from a movie!" She said, releasing my hand all of a sudden. "I'm saying hi."

Now it was my mouth that dropped open. My girlfriend just left me to "say hi" to some guy she had never met. Of course I followed her, like any boyfriend would do, but I immediately regretted the decision. She was no longer hiding her interest in him. In fact, her flirting was so obvious that people were coming up to me and asking what was going on with us. I tried to ignore them, and Bella's flirting, but the ire was building up.

"Who's your friend?" Edward's smooth voice caught my attention. He was talking to Bella, but he nodded his head in my direction.

Bella looked back at me for a second, but it was enough for me to see the annoyance in her eyes. "That's Jake."

I mentally scoffed. "I'm her boyfriend. The name is Jacob Black." I crossed my arms to prevent any handshakes. There was no way on earth that I was going to touch that jerk.

"Nice to me you, too," I heard Edward mumble sarcastically before turning back to Bella.

"'_Tell us a story  
"'I know you're not boring'"_

I got "the look" from Bella before she turned to talk to her newfound interest. "So, tell us about yourself. You seem like a pretty interesting person." Her eyes were dark with lust. She wanted him…bad. And all I could feel was jealousy and anger. We needed to talk, _now_.

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him by clearing my throat. There was another deathly glare from Bella.

"Bells, I think we should go talk…" I growled through my clenched teeth. Edward looked up to me, grinning. He knew what he was doing. He wanted Bella, for some strange reason, but I wasn't going to let him win like this.

"_I was afraid that you would not insist."_

Bella gave me an irritated sigh in response and turned to Edward. She grabbed a pen from the coffee table in front of the couch and scribbled down her number before giving it to Edward. He smiled and then winked. My blood was really boiling. She was just doing this in spite of me now.

"Jake, I'm glad you brought this up. 'Cause I think we DO need to have a little talk," she practically yelled it at me, and then grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside of Mike's house. I was fuming, Bella was fuming - hell, we were practically ready to kill each other.

I faced Bella and pulled my hands through my hair before speaking. "What was _that_ about?!" My voice was angrier than I expected, but I didn't care at all.

"You're one to talk," Bella retorted. "You were the one who was being so rude to Edward. He just moved here!"

I felt kind of stupid after Bella spoke. He _was_ new, and that was why she was being so nice. My shaky sigh made Bella look up to me and I shook my head. "Sorry."

Warm arms were around my waist almost immediately. Bella stood in front of me, looking up to my face as she embraced me. "Jake, did you think that I _liked_ Edward Cullen?" She giggled, kissing me lightly on the lips. "You're so silly."

"But Bells," I whined looking down at her, "I love you so much. Can't you see how I would be worried? You were totally flirting with him." I kissed her forehead lightly. Bella was still mine.

"'_You sound so sleepy  
"'just take this, now leave me'"_

"Go home, Jake. It's late. You're tired." Bella laughed, kissing me once more. "I'll have Jess take me home." She dug her keys out of her pockets and threw them to me. With a wave of her hand, she was gone.

At that moment, I hadn't thought about how she had avoided my observances. Nor did I comprehend that she forgot to say I love you. But as I lay in my bed that night, I realized all at once what had happened. Bella had removed me from hair. She had the possibility to be alone with Edward now. The gut feeling I had as she talked to him at the party - it wasn't wrong. Something was going on between them. Bella definitely liked Edward, and my brain was on overdrive.

"_I said please don't slow me down  
"If I'm going too fast  
"You're in a strange part of our town."_

I immediately ran to the phone and dialed Jessica's cell phone number. If she wasn't with Bella, she had to at least have already taken her home. The receiver rang five times before a groggy Jessica answered on the other side. It didn't sound like she was with Bella.

Instead of a happy hello from Jessica, I got: "Jake, what the hell? It's three in the-"

I interrupted her. I didn't have time to fight with her at the moment. "Jess, did you take Bella home?"

On the other side of the line, Jessica yawned. "Umm…I think she went with that Edward guy to some party at his house." I thanked Jessica before hanging up the phone.

Now I _had_ to call Bella.

"_Yeah, the night's not over  
__"You're not trying hard enough,"_

I wondered if she thought I was stupid; that I wouldn't realize somehow that she'd been with Edward. People see things, and they aren't shy about gossiping. It made me angry that she'd lie to me twice in a row just to get out with Edward. My hand was beginning to mold around the phone that I held in my hand. I hadn't noticed how tightly I had been holding it until it started to creak under my fingers.

Finally, I got the guts to dial Bella's cell phone number.

She answered cheerfully. "Hey, Jake, what's wrong?" In the background I could hear music and voices. One voice I could pick up very well…Edward Cullen's.

"Where are you, Bella?" I growled, trying to get myself calmed down before I did something irrational. She didn't seem miffed by my tone of voice.

"Oh, I'm just at Edward's," she giggled, whispering something I couldn't hear to another person. "Hey, Jake, I've gotta go." She hung up the phone without a goodbye. I could feel my whole life start to crumble down around me. I was losing Bella to a guy that she had just met. Bella and I had been dating for years now. How could someone just leave so easily; with so little emotion?

I realized that I was still holding the receiver up to the side of my head when the dial tone started blaring in my ear. After a few moments of the monotonous pitch, I just hung up the phone and looked around my room like a lost puppy. The world seemed darker now; empty. I had the feeling that things had changed much more than I could have ever imagined, but I didn't understand why. Like a zombie, I walked over to my bed and fell onto the welcoming sheets with a thud.

"_Our lives are changing lanes  
"You ran me off the road,"_

I rolled to my back lazily, still trying to figure everything out, and stared up to the picture of Bella and I that I had pasted on my ceiling. "Where'd everything go wrong?" I whispered the sentence to myself, pulling my hands through my hair again – a habit I had picked up when I was nervous or angry.

No longer did I know what to do. Everything just seemed like a mess. I thought Bella and I had been a happy couple. How was I ever supposed to expect that Bella would just leave me off a whim like this? And what was I supposed to do now? Was I supposed to confront her?

Then, the only thing in my mind was revenge. My sadness was overcome by anger. I wasn't letting Bella get out of this so easily. She started this. She was messing with my emotions, so I'd mess with her head. We would see how she liked a taste of her own medicine.

"_The wait is over  
"I'm now taking over,"_

I grabbed my car keys from my bedside table and picked up my half-alive cell phone, and headed out of my house, slamming the door behind me. The air outside was cold – I had forgotten to put a shirt on – and my body was shaking, but not from the chilly air. Anger was coursing through my veins. I flopped myself down into the seat of my little Volkswagen and revved the engine before screeching out of the drive way. Dad was probably awake now, but I was too angry to care.

"_You're no longer laughing  
"I'm not drowning fast enough."_

As I drove down the road – at a ridiculous speed might I add – the carefree giggle that Bella had let slip out on our phone conversation was echoing in my brain. She was probably laughing at something that – I mentally sneered at the name that came to my mind – _Edward Cullen _said. "Dammit, Bella!" I growled, hitting my fist against the steering wheel as a sudden fit of fury fell over me. "Was I such a horrible human being that you had to leave me as soon as possible?!"

It took me awhile to get the nerve to exit the car and enter the house, but when I finally did I was surprised at all the people who were packed into the large living room. Everyone's eyes were on me. I _had_ thrown the door open, but they still kept up their conversations. A few people were whispering, staring at the empty place beside me where Bella usually stood. I sneered at anyone that made eye contact with me. I took a few steps into the crowd before someone called my name.

"_Now every time that I look at myself  
"I thought I told you  
"this world is not for you"_

"Jacob Black! What are _you_ doing here?" a familiar girlish voice spoke. It stopped me in my tracks.

I scowled before I replied. "Leah, I'm looking for Bella. Not like it's any of _your_ business." I turned to face her, she looked as annoyed as ever, but that was normal when I talked to Leah.

"Humph. Well, _sorry, _Jacob Black, but your Bella's upstairs with Edward." I wasn't sure if Leah was just lying to make me mad, or if she was telling the truth. "They went up to _his_ room holding hands. Might wanna check on your 'girlfriend,' loser."

Nope, she was telling the truth. And she was really glad it was making me mad. I don't know what her problem was, but she really enjoyed getting on my nerves, especially when I was already ticked. I pushed past Leah, watching her as she glared at me, and continued to lead myself to the steps.

"Go to Hell, Jake." Leah mumbled under her breath, turning in the opposite direction.

I growled my reply to her as I ran up the flight of stairs in front of me, "Well it's your lucky day," I was already to the second floor when I spoke next, "I'm already there."

I looked down the long hall the steps led me to, and there was one door cracked slightly open. There were so many emotions going through me. Fear, hate, sadness, anxiety, confusion…. Of all the things I wanted to do, going through that door wasn't one of them. Couldn't I just forget all of this? Was it okay if I acted like none of this ever happened?

Immediately my conscience answered my questions. No, I couldn't let her get away with this. I wasn't going to let her use me. So my legs continued to move, and with each step they became heavier. Worry was consuming me as I neared the door, my arm only mere inches from grabbing the knob.

And then, I opened the door.

"_The room is on fire as she's fixing her hair"_

There Bella was, sitting in front of a large mirror, combing her fingers through her dark hair. All she had on was a large t-shirt (it looked like it belonged to Edward) and sheets from his bed lying across her legs. The bed was just a bare mattress, no sheets or pillows on it. Edward was nowhere in sight, and I wondered what exactly had been going on before I had arrived. I was pretty sure I had a good idea of what had been happening. I cleared my throat and that was when Bella finally noticed me.

"Jake?" she asked, completely dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?"

"That's the same question I have for you, Bella." I growled and my anger seemed to make the whole room hot. "If you want to go sleeping around with Edward Cullen, or anyone else in that case, then I'd rather you do it when we aren't together."

_"You sound so angry  
"Just calm down, you found me"_

The fear and shock on Bella's face completely gave her away, and I felt my breath whoosh out of my chest like someone had just hit me with a baseball bat. Tears of hurt and anger threatened to fall down my face, but I bit down on my lip to try and keep from crying. But my tough façade was starting to wear. I wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.

"Jake, don't be mad, you just don't understand," Bella whimpered, attempting to fool me once again with her lies. The only thing that seemed to be true was the fear in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

Her words made my vision go crimson. "You don't want to _lose_ me?!" I laughed incredulously. "Don't worry, Bella, I'm already far from lost. I'm completely gone from you world."

My words hit Bella in exactly the right spot, because she started sobbing into the blankets in her lap. "Jake, don't be so mad at me! I love you, Jacob, I made a mistake!"

Her words just seared a hole further into my heart. If she really loved me, none of this would have happened. "Bella, you're crystalline!" I shouted, "I can see right through you!" Like that wasn't obvious. We had spent our whole childhood together. We knew more about each other than anyone else, and she expected for me to believe her lies? Maybe if I were just another guy. Maybe if I was Edward. Maybe then I'd fall for it. But I was her closest friend, her childhood friend…I thought I was her soul mate. But now I had the chance to see her true colors. Every memory that we had shared, every moment, every promise - they were all worthless now.

"_I said please don't slow me down  
__"__If I'm going too fast  
__"__You're in a strange part of our town__…"_

Bella was still crying, harder now than before, and that's when I decided to be a sick, horrible human. I was going to break her even further. I wanted her to feel all the pain that I had felt. Maybe she'd fully realize what she had done to me.

"Well, Bella, thanks for ruining everything. I know it's too late for us now, but, here, Edward can use this when _he_ wants to propose." From my pocket I removed a sapphire blue, satin box and tossed it at Bella. She barely caught it in her shaking hands. "I just want you to know that I really did love you, Bella."

_"__Yeah, the night's not over  
__"__You're not trying hard enough,  
__"__Our lives are changing lanes  
__"__You ran me off the road,  
__"__The wait is over  
__"__I'm now taking over,  
__"__You're no longer laughing  
__'__I'm not drowning fast enough.__"_

I turned away from Bella as she opened the box, and I heard her gasp. My eyes were tearing up now, and I knew that I couldn't say anything more or I'd break down, so I ran. I pushed Edward, who was now standing in the door way (half dressed might I add), to the ground and raced down the stairs. Most of the people were gone, but Leah was still there to smirk at me as I ran past her. She had probably waited for me just so she could see me in my darkest moment. I was gone before she could say anything.

The time that it took for me to get into my car and drive home was too long, and I cried the whole way to my house. In fact, I was still crying when I entered the front door. Dad was sitting in his wheel chair near the kitchen table, and he looked up at me when I entered. I continued to sob as I passed him, and all he did was nod at me.

His gruff voice greeted me. "Jacob."

"Hey," I choked out, struggling to get away from him and to my room, "the wedding is off."

**A/N: Yay! I wrote this when I should have been trying to finish "The Blue Eyed Beast". This story has actually been sitting in my computer for at least five months. I started it forever ago. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking about writing a sequel I guess, but we'll just see how it goes. ;) Well, hopefully I will hear from you all soon.  
Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
